


Showers and Sexts

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Deepthroat, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, ass eating, blowjob, nsfwfrerardx, relationship, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being best friends for so long, Frank starts to notice things between him and Gerard progressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Sexts

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first major fic that i actually finished. I'm proud of it, it's my baby. It did well on Tumblr so I hope you all here will enjoy it also. Thank you!

 

It wasn’t always like this. Frank didn’t always feel his heart pound in his chest every time he saw his best friend. That started somewhere around 7th grade when Frank realized that he enjoyed being with one of his guy friends a little too much. Growing up in a strictly Catholic family, along with going to a Catholic school, made him not think about the whole “dicks-turn-me-on” thing too much. Until one day his best friend of 8 years, Gerard, decided to hold his hand when they were watching a movie at one of the drive-in Cinemas. And, okay, yeah that was it for Frank. And even though it’s cheesy as hell, their hands really did fit perfectly together. Gerard even did that thing with his thumb, where he rubbed it against Frank’s hand. He couldn’t deny it anymore, his heart was about to explode just by holding this guy's hand. Which is fucking ridiculous, he thinks. But yeah, he realized he couldn’t just ignore the fact he’s insanely in love with every inch and molecule of his best friend. Which really fucking sucks, in his opinion. Gerard never explained the whole hand holding situation, which Frank was kind of frustrated with, but also relieved because if the reason ended with “don’t worry i’m not into you or anything” he didn’t  know if he would of been able to hold back his emotions. He liked not being sure about Gerard’s feelings for him, sometimes he would look at Frank a little too long, a hug would linger more than it should, and some nights when Gerard thought Frank was asleep, he’d stroke Frank’s hair or play with his fingers. The movie incident was a few months ago though, things have progressed since then. To the point where Frank will sometimes think him and Gerard are actually together. They are both juniors now, so Frank’s hormones are on the rage 25/8, which only makes being around his unnaturally hot best friend with whom he’s in love with, that much worse.

Right now Frank is laying on Gerard’s chest, it’s somewhere around 7pm and they’re in Gerard’s basement listening to music and waiting for Mikey and Kristin to get back. They’re all going to a special viewing of _Night of the Living Dead_ at the town’s drive-in theater. It’s not strange for him to be snuggling with Gerard like this, they’ve been doing it for a while. Neither of them thought much of it because they never fell asleep that way, they just woke up all tangled together. And sometimes Frank would pretend to still be asleep so he can enjoy it a little longer. But a week or so after the hand-holding incident, they started going to bed that way too. The first time it was just an accident, Frank fell asleep on Gerard while reading a book and he didn’t want to wake him so Gerard just laid down a little more and let it be. The second time it was on purpose though. They were laying in Gerard’s bed watching a movie, and Frank got tired of leaning on his elbow to see past Gerard, so he just moved Gerard’s arm and snuggled into his side, laying his head on the other's shoulder to see the movie. And to be close to Gerard. Who didn’t seem to mind the whole cuddling thing, he just wrapped his arm around Frank’s torso and pulled him close. Frank felt warm and fuzzy the rest of the night, because they didn’t move until morning. As the months went on they didn’t make snuggling a strictly night time thing, sometimes Frank just go over to Gerard's house and curl up next to him, tell him he had a bad day, and Gerard would hold him tight and run his fingers through his hair, he’ll talk to Frank about random shit. And he will just lay there and listen to Gerard until Frank either falls asleep or Gerard makes food. So this right now isn’t weird or awkward, it’s never weird or awkward.

“So who’s car are we taking?” Frank mumbles against Gerard. His shirt smells really good, which is weird, because it’s Gerard.

“Mikey and Kristin are going in my car and me and you are taking the truck.” Gerard says while running his fingers through Frank’s hair. His response makes Frank sit up a little though, propping himself up on Gerard’s chest. So now he’s looking at Gerard and his hand has slid down to stroking Frank's cheek with his thumb instead, the rest of his fingers curled behind his neck. Gerard is looking at him in a way that makes his heart hurt, physically ache. But he ignores it.

“Why are we taking the truck?” Frank manages to ask and Gerard smiles. “Cuz we can put blankets and pillows in the back of it and make a little bed, it’ll be fun.” His hand falls back down to his chest and Frank immediately misses it. He also gets nervous and excited at the same time, a bed, in the truck, at the movies, perfect. He knows what that means, snuggling with Gerard, and Gerard knows that too. Which means Gerard wants him and Frank to snuggle at the movies and that makes Frank really fucking happy. It’s another thing that makes Frank believe that just maybe, Gerard feels the same way he does.

“Oh, okay, awesome.” Frank smiles and lays his head back down on Gerard, tapping his fingers against his chest. And Gerard goes back to playing with Frank’s hair.

~

“Keep it PG alright?” Mikey points and winks at Gerard and Frank sitting in their bundle of blankets of pillows. Frank blushes and Gerard puts up his middle finger and yells, “fuck off,” as Mikey walks back to the car with Kristin in hand.

“Hand me the skittles,” Frank says, he doesn’t want to comment on what Mikey said, doesn’t want it to get awkward. Mikey knows they aren’t actually together, but Mikey is also smarter than both Gerard and Frank so he knows about their love for each other. Which is painful for Mikey to watch, honestly. He just wants to have an intervention with them but he knows it’s something they have to work up to on their own.

Gerard just smiles and hands Frank the bag of skittles. Frank takes the plastic bag and- he notices something. There are only orange and red skittles in it. A bunch of them. He raises his eyebrows at Gerard and even in the dim light from the projection screen (it’s all black and white fuzz right now) he sees Gerard blush. Gerard shifts a little in his spot and scoots back against his pillow, half way sitting up and half way laying down. “I know orange and red are your favorite so I separated them from a few bags and put them in that one.” Gerard says quietly, the intro credits are staring to roll.

Frank grins, “you didn’t have to do that.”  His heart is dying, it’s... it’s actually dying, this is the end for him. It’s such a seemingly small gesture but holy shit Gerard actually sat there and picked out orange and red skittles from bags of skittles, just because they’re Frank’s favorite. His heart is dead. RIP - Frank’s heart.  

Gerard just nods his head, “it’s not a big deal, i happen to like all the other colors so i just-”

“Thank you,” Frank interrupts. He scoots back towards Gerard who puts his arm up inviting Frank in to snuggle up to him. Frank fits himself against Gerard’s side, putting his leg over Gerard’s and resting his head on his shoulder. He pulls a blanket over them and rests his bag of skittles on Gerard’s stomach. Gerard pushes up Frank’s shirt a bit and starts stroking his side. Frank hums in a _yes-this-feels-nice_ sort of way. Gerard rests his other hand near the skittle bag on his stomach. and kisses the top of Frank’s head and whispers “I love you.” Frank’s heart actually fucking flutters, flUTTers. He puts his hand over Gerard’s near the skittle bag, Gerard rubs over his knuckles. Frank turns his head up to look at Gerard and when their eyes meet, he whispers “I love you too.” Gerard lets go of Frank’s hand and pushes his hair behind his ear. Everything is perfect, this moment with his best friend, the way Gerard is looking at him. It's not hard to feel something when someone looks at you like you're the most amazing and precious thing ever put on earth. It's not hard at all to feel that flutter Frank does, to witness what it must be like to be in love, to assume that he is in love; not hard at all when Gerard treats him the way he does. They smile at each other, skin wrinkling at the edge of their lips and dimples finally showing. until a loud bursts of music breaks the moment and Frank puts his head back down. Gerard puts his hand back over Frank’s and tries to pay attention to the movie.

Gerard has decided that he can never see a movie he actually wants to see with Frank. Like a new movie he hasn’t seen a hundred times. Because if Frank’s there, then he might as well not be watching anything. All he can focus on is Frank’s skin, the smell of his hair, the way he fucking eats skittles, for God’s sake. It’s ridiculous, he knows that. But Frank giggles every time someone gets eaten or a zombie gets shot to hell. And that shouldn’t be as cute as it is, but it’s useless pretending it’s not at this point. It’s lame as hell but he wants this for the rest of his life if nothing else, to have Frank snuggled up against him and happy. He wants Frank to be his, forever. And he doesn’t know it but Frank wants the same thing.

~

When the movie ends, cars start rolling out. Mikey and Kristen go ahead and leave because she has a curfew and they’re cutting it close. Frank, reluctantly, pulls himself away from Gerard to start putting away all the blankets and pillows. Along with a foam sheet that they laid on so their backs didn’t die against the hard surface of the truck. After it’s all packed up Frank’s about to climb into the passenger seat when Gerard places his hands on Frank’s hips from behind, stilling him from moving forward. It would of made him yelp if he weren't already so familiar with the hands gripping him. Frank smiles and backs up into the other's grip, lets Gerard wrap his arms around him. He’s not sure what’s happening but he knows that he wants to be close to Gerard, so he doesn’t question it. Sometimes Gerard will hug Frank from behind while in the kitchen or at school, but something about this moment makes it feel like more than a playful hug. The tension in the air is tight and warm, it wraps around Frank and moves through Gerard. The night is as dark as it will get and the stars are shining brightly, it's quiet, only hearing his own giggle when Gerard gets closer and pulls him in tightly. Which makes Frank feel warm and small, wrapped in a Gerard blanket. Frank turns his head and tilts it back so he can see Gerard’s face. Try to see what he’s thinking, but that doesn’t work. He just gets a weird view of Gerard and can see well up his nose. Gerard kisses his nose then, it was right near his mouth, so like, why not? Gerard thinks. And Frank giggles and turns around all the way, resting his hands on Gerard’s chest. Who pulls him even closer and Frank wraps his arms around the other's neck, getting up on his tippy toes to reach all the way around. Frank’s not really sure what’s going on, he’s just kind of rolling with whatever Gerard does. And he’s fine with that because he likes where he is right now. Really close to Gerard, and it’s night time which just makes things more intense because like, darkness and stuff. Gerard's acting like he wants to kiss Frank, which is probably why he feels a little tingly inside, yet comfortable. Gerard uses his nose to tip up Frank’s head and Frank giggles again, of course. Gerard finds that intoxicating. They’re so close, he can feel Frank’s breath against his lips, and he wants to kiss him, so bad, sososososo bad. And Frank’s heart is pounding really fast, he’s not sure whether to go for it or not. There’s all this tension between them, heavy and hot. They way Gerard’s hands feel so big on his hips and back. How he can feel him breathe against his own chest. The way he can tell Gerard had a fruity mint by the way his breath smells. And then Gerard backs them up a little so Frank’s shoulders hit the truck, and he doesn’t stop moving forward till their bodies are pressed together. Frank relaxes on his feet and his arms slide down a bit. This is something he likes, being completely covered by Gerard’s body, not having anywhere to go. Barely being able to breathe because of how close he is. And Gerard’s leaning in, and Frank thinks this is it. This is the thing he’s wanted for so long. They've never been this close, not while awake. It feels as if time is slowing down and as if Frank is dreaming this. He's expecting to wake up at some point and cry because this isn't real. But then Gerard's heartbeat, which Frank can feel against his chest, keeps him grounded and believing that maybe his wishes are just coming true. Their lips are about to touch when Gerard stops and whispers, “I’m hungry” and Frank fucking loses it. He holds on to Gerard and laughs. Still so close, Gerard can feel Frank shake against him. All he can see is Frank’s mouth, grinning and beautiful.   
“What?” Gerard backs up a little so he can properly see Frank’s face. “My stomach just grumbled, I’m starving,” he explains and starts to laugh a little too because Frank is still laughing and it’s gorgeous and contagious. “What’s so funny?” he asks and Frank tries to gather himself.

“I was so ready for some hardcore making out and you just,” he starts laughing again, takes a breath, “you just say you’re hungry instead!”

Gerard chuckles and rubs Frank’s sides, “some hardcore making out huh?” And that’s when Frank shuts up.

“Well um, i thought that’s where you were, uh going with the whole you know,” he lightly bangs his head against the truck, “pushing me against the truck thing.” And now he’s blushing, and Gerard’s just smiling it him, and he’s nervous because what if Gerard was just joking with him. Like, what if this was all a big joke but Frank knows Gerard isn’t on that level of assholeness. He would never do that. Instead he’s getting closer again. 

“Hardcore making out sounds like a great idea,” he whispers and pulls frank right up against him. Frank reaches his hands up so one is behind Gerard’s head, and the other resting on his cheek.

“Yeah?” Frank asks, and he can’t see Gerard right now, his eyes are closed and he’s too close anyways. Gerard uses his nose to nod up Frank’s head, get their lips close together again.

“Yeah,” he answers and then he kisses Frank, finally. It’s soft, and perfect, and their lips fit perfectly together just like their hands do. Frank feels like he’s floating, and dying, and like there isn’t any air in his lungs. And it feels like they’re in that moment forever. with his stomach exploding and gripping onto Gerard’s hair. Keeping him where he is. Gerard sucks on his lip a little as he slowly pulls away. He doesn’t move his head though, isn’t even able to with the way Frank’s holding it. And Frank can’t open his eyes, he’s still in the moment. But it’s okay though, because Gerard is kissing him again. Frank gets back up on his toes and wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck, his hands in his hair, keeping Gerard where he is. He loves that he has to get on his toes to reach his lips. Loves that Gerard is taller than him. Makes him feel like Gerard’s dominating him, which is kinda kinky, but like, whatever. Theres tongue, lots of it, in Frank’s mouth, which is fantastic. And they’re breathing through their noses so they don’t have to stop. Gerard grabs at Frank’s butt which causes him to whimper around Gerard’s tongue. His hands feel so good on his ass, Frank’s imagined this many times. He can’t- he can’t believe this is actually happening. It’s not like he woke up this morning expecting Gerard to shove him against a truck and make out with him while grabbing his ass. He may of had a dream similar to that but that’s the thing. It was just a dream, and this, this isn’t a dream. That really is Gerard’s tongue in his mouth and those are Gerard’s hands cupping his ass and yes, that’s a truck behind him in which Gerard is pressing him against. His best friend is kissing him like he’s drowning and Frank’s mouth is air. Which is cheesy but true and really fucking perfect.

Frank’s mouth tastes like skittles, a mix of the orange and red ones. His ass feels really nice too, through his skinny jeans which are like, really fucking tight. And really fucking hot. Honestly. And Frank’s arms are cold around his neck, its cold outside, night time does that. But his lips are really warm and really soft. Gerard’s thought about this for so long, he’s been in love with Frank since the first time he figured out how to jack off. He’s in his dreams, all the time, it’s almost annoying how he doesn’t get annoyed of always being around and thinking about Frank. Frank being right there in his arms and attached to his lips, is the best fucking feeling in the world.

“Sorry boys we have to close up.” Frank and Gerard jump apart and look over to see a man standing by the front of the truck. The man smirks and says, “Now get out of here i gotta close the gates.” Frank and Gerard just nod. Frank slips away and gets into the truck, Gerard goes around and gets into the drivers seat.

“I’m still hungry,” Gerard says when they get their seat belts on. Frank giggles and says, “yeah me too.” He looks over at Gerard, who’s already looking at him and smiling. “Diner or pancake house?” He asks. “Pancake house, definitely.” Frank answers.

Gerard starts the car, “I knew there was a reason as to why I love you.” Frank giggles again, God bless, and finds Gerard’s not busy hand to hold. He rests his head back on the seat and keeps looking at Gerard. “I love you too,” Frank says and Gerard glances at him before turning his attention back to the road.

~

“Is it wrong if you get soda with double chocolate pancakes?” Frank asks from across the table. And he’s being completely serious too. Frank feels like he needs confirmation from Gerard when it comes to pancaking. He is the expert.

“If your stomach can handle the sugar then go for it.” It’s almost horrifying though. Pancakes are an art form not a candy. Double chocolate chip his ass. But Frank’s too adorable with his tongue sticking out focusing on the menu that he’ll just keep that opinion to himself.

“What are you getting?” Frank puts down the menu and rest his head on his hand, using the other one to find Gerard’s.

“Banana pancakes, and coffee.” Gerard intertwines their fingers over the table and smiles.

“Are you tired?” Frank asks and Gerard laughs because he doesn’t need to he tired to drink coffee. It’s more of a precaution kind of thing.

“No but you don’t fall asleep till like 3am and I don't like falling asleep before you.” Gerard explains.

“Are you nervous I’m going to like, draw a mustache on you in your sleep?” Frank giggles and Gerard rolls his eyes.

“You really want to know why?” Frank nods, Gerard sighs. “Fine okay uh, I like… watching you sleep…. sometimes. Not like because I’m plotting your death or anything you just-” he sighs, “um is that creepy? Cuz i can stop i mean… yeah.”  He feels awkward, and exposed, and awkward, and he totally mumbled that all out so he’s not even sure if Frank heard everything right. But Frank’s just sitting there grinning like a fucking idiot and staring at Gerard.

“Don’t stop,” he says, but it kinda comes out as a whisper. Gerard watches him sleep and Frank thinks that’s fucking adorable. He’s not creeped out at all, he feels honored even.  

Someone clears their throat and they look up to see a waiter looking kind of unsure and out of place. “Um, sorry to interrupt but can i get you two anything to drink? Eat?” Frank and Gerard take their hands back and order their food.

~

Frank thinks he’s going to die. Literally. Gerard’s perfect, fucking dumb sometimes but perfect. And he’s in love with him. Obviously Gerard at the least likes him more than just a friend due to the whole making out and skittles and the watching him sleep thing. Also the fact that Gerard hasn’t stopped looking at him like he created fucking Star Wars. While they eat, they talk about a whole bunch of random shit, like how movies always seem to look cooler on projection, how they need more blankets next time. They don’t really talk about the kiss or anything like that, it’s just like any other night with Gerard and that’s what makes Frank so damn happy. Nothing changes, it’s just him and Gerard like always. Except hopefully they get to do that kissing thing again, and Frank really wants to know what Gerard’s cock feels like in his mouth, and other places.

When they’re done eating and the place is about to close, they slip out and head back to Gerard’s house. When they finally get inside Mikey and their dad are chilling in the living room watching Wrestling. They manage to slip by without much chit-chat and into the basement.

“God bless,” Gerard sighs and flops on his bed. Frank giggles and closes the door. He’s not sure what happens now. Do they pretend like the whole kissing thing didn’t happen? Because Frank doesn’t want that at all. He wouldn’t be able to do it. But he’s pretty sure there’s syrup in his hair so he’ll shower. And wow- okay- ideas.

“I’m gonna shower,” Frank says and by now Gerard is sitting up in his bed. “You should too.” Frank adds on.

Gerard groans, “I showered like, yesterday, I’m clean leave me alone.” He buries his head in his arms folded on top of his knees.

Frank steps towards the bed, holding back a smirk, “well, I could leave you alone... or I could let you miss out on the opportunity to shower with me.” He states and Gerard’s head shoots up. He looks like a fish out of water and Frank chuckles a bit. “Come on, we can like, wash each other hair, you can give me a mo-hawk, it’ll be fun.” He smiles and reaches out for Gerard’s hand and Gerard just takes it and gets up. He’s not passing up the chance to see Frank all covered in soap and water GOD.

Frank leads him to the bathroom and the first thing he does is get out his phone and put on some music, music makes thing less awkward, most of the time. And Frank’s feeling a tad awkward but mostly really fucking excited because yes shower with Gerard yes.

Gerard turns the shower on and looks over at Frank, reaching out his arm and stepping closer to him. He grabs franks right hip and pulls him closer. He puts his other hand on frank’s left hip and his thumbs under his shirt. Gerard looks up at Frank and he understands then, he lifts up his arms, not breaking eye contact with Gerard. He takes off Frank’s shirt and then his own, slides his hands over frank’s torso. Frank’s head kind of rolls back and he closes his eyes, letting himself revel in the feeling of the other's hands on him. Gerard’s going to fucking lose it because Frank licks his lips and looks up at him with half lidded eyes and he’s dONE. He steps closer, standing over Frank, and kisses him, holding his head in his hands. And this one is immediately filled with want and need, they aren’t taking it slow at all. Gerard’s biting and sucking at frank’s lips and Frank’s whimpering and moaning. He wants Gerard all over him, he almost forgets about the shower but the steam starts filling up the room. He goes for Gerard’s belt and manages to get it off really fast which he’s kind of proud of himself for. Gerard breaks this kiss and starts working on pushing down his jeans and Frank does the same. He turns towards the shower and gets his jeans all the way off. He looks down and yeah that’s a boner in his underwear. He looks behind his shoulder at Gerard who’s looking at Frank and holding his dick through his boxers. Which is hot as hell. Frank keeps eye contact with him and bites his lip, starting to slide down his own boxers and yep, Gerard’s eyes go straight to his ass. Bless. Frank smirks and slides them all the way over his butt until they drop to the ground. He keeps his eyes on Gerard as he steps in the shower, pulling the curtain, he asks, “are you comin’?”  

He hears shuffling and the curtain open and as the water goes over him, he feels Gerard’s hands on him again. Wrapping around his waist from behind. Frank leans back into it and Gerard feels hot against him. Kisses start going up his neck from his shoulder and he leans his head back on Gerard’s shoulder to let him do it. The water is hitting his chest, it’s warm but Gerard’s lips against his skin feels a lot better than literally anything else. Gerard starts rubbing his hands all over Frank’s stomach, he kisses the crease where his shoulder and neck meet and that’s when Frank starts moaning a little. He reaches back to hold on to Gerard’s hair and pushes his ass back a little until Gerard just pulls his hips back against his dick and holy hell it’s big. “Fuck yeah,” Frank whimpers out and Gerard’s gonna cry. He pushes Frank against the shower wall to grind against Frank’s ass. His cheek is pressed against Gerard’s and he’s moving Frank’s hips for him and Gerard’s cock is sliding up the crease of his ass and Frank’s not even touching his dick but he feels like he’s about to come with the way Gerard is biting and sucking his neck, along with moaning in his ear. The feeling of Gerard’s cock sliding against his asshole, and how if he just tilted his hips a bit it would just slide into him is making it all that much hotter. Gerard looks down and watches his cock slide up and down Frank’s ass, which looks really small compared to his dick. It just makes him want to fuck Frank even more. But that can wait, there’s something else he’s been wanting to do for a long time. 

“I’ve always really loved your ass,” Gerard whispers and Frank moans and shoves his ass back against Gerard’s cock and that when he stops thrusting against him and gets down on his knees.

Frank’s confused and misses Gerard’s cock and tongue and kisses, “what are you-”

“Shh spread your legs a little,” Gerard tells him and starts palming at his dick to take the edge off cuz wOw Frank’s ass is right there and he’s so fucking hard. Frank complies though and spreads his legs until Gerard tells him to stop. Frank rests his forehead and hands on the tile waiting for whatever Gerard’s about to do. Gerard stands back up though, and starts kissing down frank’s neck, spine, stopping sometimes and sucking at certain places that Frank tends to respond to more to than others. And Frank’s head is floating, he’s pretty sure now what Gerard’s gonna do and he’s eager as hell for it. When he feels Gerard get to the bottom of his spine he pushes his ass up a bit, he wants it so bad. “I know, I know,” Gerard whispers and pushes Frank’s ass back down with his hands. He’s on his knees again and Frank’s shaking in want. When he feels Gerard’s lips at the top of his ass he whimpers and tries to keep his hips where they are. Which becomes easier when Gerard tightly grips Frank’s ass, spreading his cheeks and dragging his tongue down Frank’s crease. Frank is a whimpering mess and he never thought his asshole would actually be aching because of how much he just wants something in it. Which is fucking weird, actually, but also kinda hot. He almost starts complaining for Gerard to do something but then he feels Gerard’s tongue against his asshole and he’s moaning instead. Gerard starts doing something unholy with his tongue and by the way Frank’s moaning and clawing at the tiles he obviously is enjoying it. Frank lets a hand down to start jacking off but Gerard takes it and presses it against the tile and just says, “no.” And holy fucking mother fucking shit Frank is fine and dandy with that because dominating Gerard is fucking hot he can totally roll with that. But he needs to grab on to something with the way Gerard is completely making him fall apart with just his tongue. So he grabs his own hair and pulls a little which wow okay just makes him moan again. So far Frank has discovered two new kinks he has, awesome. And Gerard’s still going at is with his tongue, Frank wants to ride his face but also really wants Gerard to keep being in control.

“God, baby you taste so good,” Gerard manages to say without really stopping what he’s doing. Frank whimpers because what the fuck how can an asshole taste good? But he’s just going to take Gerard’s word for it. And when Frank thinks it can’t possibly get any better it does. Gerard pushes his tongue into Frank a little and moves it around and Frank actually fucking shouts. He can feel Gerard moan inside him which is fucking ridiculous and hot as hell. Gerard keeps pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside until he doesn’t have any tongue left. He moves it around and he’ll take it out and lick the rim of Frank’s asshole then shove it back in. He does this a few more times before Frank’s moaning louder and whimpering and pulling at his hair which just makes everything feel so much better. Gerard’s tongue starts going faster and faster and flicking around and at some point he even sucks at the rim and thats when Frank shouts probably too loud and comes all over the shower wall. He never even touched his dick, what the fucking hell. He’s seeing white and then black and its like the wind has been knocked out of him. He just had the best orgasm of his life because of a tongue in his ass, Gerard’s tongue in his ass more importantly. Gerard doesn’t even fucking stop he just keeps going at it like he’s trying to prove a point or something. That he can make Frank come? point proven but he’s not stopping.

“You tryna kill me?” Frank whimpers out and Gerard finally stops and actually fucking giggles like he was just playing a board game and not shoving his tongue into his best friend’s asshole. What the fuck.

Gerard stands up and Frank hasn’t moved at all, he can barely feel anything except for the hands rubbing at his stomach. He places a kiss behind Frank’s ear and Frank manages to get his brain together and turn around. “You’re a wreck,” Gerard says with a smile and Frank just nods a little. Gerard pulls him close by the waist and kisses him, his mouth doesn’t taste like ass, surprisingly. He would wrap his arms around Gerard’s neck if he didn’t feel like a noodle still. It’s not until he feels Gerard’s hard on against his thigh that he remembers the whole sex thing goes both ways. He reaches a hand down to get a hold of Gerard’s dick and holy fucking shit it feels bigger than it looks.

Gerard bites Frank’s lip with a whimper and pulls away, “you don’t have to-”

“I wanna blow you, please?” Frank strokes Gerard’s dick and looks up at him with pleading eyes. He really fucking wants Gerard’s cock in his mouth like last year. Gerard’s mind is like, what the hell, because Frank said fucking “please” and is looking at Gerard like he has a million dollars to offer him. Gerard’s not answering him so Frank just pushes him back a little and gets on his knees. Gerard’s cock is kind of intimidating actually, but there's pre-come already coming out of the tip and it’s flushed and Frank just really fucking wants to taste it. So he looks up at Gerard, who’s jaw is dropped, and asks again, “please?” And Frank knows what he’s doing, he knows this whole submissive act is fucking with Gerard in a good way, by the look of his dick and face.

“Shit, Frankie, yeah, fuck.” Frank grins and grips Gerard’s hips, licking from the base of his cock to the tip. He kisses the head when he hears Gerard whimper from above him. This is amazing, his mouth is finally on his best friend’s cock. He’s been craving it forever, jacking off to the thought of blowing Gerard. It gives him butterflies and this nervous feeling hoping he isn’t terrible at this now. He’s only done this once before, some dude named Pete from the soccer team last year behind the bleachers. It was pretty fucking awesome because Pete has a nice dick and he’s hot and he didn’t hold back at all with fucking Frank’s mouth which Frank probably enjoys a little too much. He thinks he liked it more than Pete did given the fact he came in his pants before Pete was even done. He probably came so fast because the whole time Pete was fucking his mouth he was imagining it being Gerard’s dick instead.

He sucks on the head of Gerard’s cock a bit, lapping his tongue around it, and then he feels a hand in his hair. Frank goes down all the way to the base of Gerard’s cock, due to the blessed gift of not having a gag reflex. He can feel the 8 inches in his throat and thats the best fucking part. Gerard moans and pulls at Frank’s hair which just makes Frank moan around his dick. He almost forgot how good it feels having to breathe through his nose because someone’s cock is down his throat. It’s fucking amazing and he feels like he needs to go to confession and get baptized again for even thinking it. But he doesn’t care because he loves it. Frank pulls off slowly while looking up at Gerard who looks wrecked as hell. “Can you fuck my mouth?” he asks when he’s all the way off, but he keeps Gerard’s cock in his hand, rubbing the head of it on his lips like it’s fucking chapstick or something. He thinks he sees Gerard’s eyes roll back in his head, Gerard wants to take a picture of Frank like this.  

"You want that?“ He asks and Frank just nods while sucking the head of Gerard’s cock in his mouth, not breaking eye contact. “Fucking hell do you run a porn website I don’t know about?” Frank would laugh but he’s too focused on getting Gerard to fuck his mouth. Instead he just opens his mouth ad wide as he can, relaxes his jaw and waits for Gerard to just thrust into him. Gerard runs his hand through Frank’s hair and tilts his head up a little to get a better look at Frank. Frank puts his hands behind his back and that’s when Gerard loses it and starts to slowly slide his cock in and out of Frank’s mouth. Frank’s so into it, Gerard feels so good against his tongue, this is what he’s wanted for so long. He doesn’t have to imagine this. Gerard starts going faster and Frank tries to keep up with his tongue. He starts to close his eyes to focus more but Gerard pulls at his hair and says, “look at me.” So he does what Gerard says and opens his eyes, kind of half lidded though, which Fran thinks is a lot sexier than just staring at him with wide eyes. Frank watches as Gerard basically falls apart, he goes faster and faster and Frank can feel Gerard’s cock start to throb in his mouth. So he hallows out his cheeks and sucks. Gerard grabs Frank’s head with both hands and holds it still while he goes faster. Frank’s eyes are about to roll back in his head as Gerard strokes his thumb over his cheek, to feel his own dick through Frank’s skin. Gerard pulls on Frank’s hair harder and he moans around his cock, three more thrusts and he’s coming down Frank’s throat. Which Frank is really fucking happy about but he takes charge again and pulls Gerard’s dick out of his mouth, sucking on the head and stroking the rest. Wanting to be able to taste his come. Frank sucks at it until Gerard’s cock goes limp in his hand. His dick is half hard after that but he feels too wrecked to do anything about it. His throat hurts and his jaw is sore but that’s what he wanted.

Frank just sits there looking up at Gerard, and Gerard’s legs feel weak after that so he joins Frank on the tub floor. He flips the little switch over the drain so the water doesn’t drain out. Gerard doesn’t feel like standing for a while.

“We’re did you learn how to do that?” Gerard asks, smiling at Frank and leaning back against the end of the tub. Frank just giggles at him, well kinda, it’s a dry giggle where Frank really feels the sting in his throat. So he catches some water with his hands and drinks it to soothe it over.  Frank scoots himself in front of Gerard and Gerard pulls him onto his lap, he wraps his legs around Gerard’s waist and kisses him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he responds and wow his voice is scratchy. Gerard just wraps his arms around Frank’s waist and kisses him again.

“Are you okay?” He’s worried he may have been too hard on Frank. But Frank smiles and nods his head and kisses Gerard again so he thinks Frank is good. They make out for a bit like that, no tongue or anything, just little lip bites here and there. Until Frank decides he really want to wash Gerard’s hair, give him a shampoo mohawk. And that’s what they do, they sit in the tub of water and give each other hairdos. Frank giggles a lot, as much as he can, and they kiss a lot, and Gerard doesn’t stop smiling. And it doesn’t feel awkward either, after what they just did it’s not much of a surprise. Gerard washes Frank’s back which turns into Gerard kissing Frank’s neck. Frank ends up laying on Gerard kinda, his legs curled up between Gerard’s, his arms around his neck, and Gerard’s hands all over his torso and back. They’re kissing slowly, just enjoying each other. He likes the way Frank feels against him, his weight, which isn’t much, but he like how small Frank is. How he just folds up and always seems to fit perfectly against his body. Like they were made for each other which is fucking cheesy and dumb but Gerard feels like being in love gives him the right to be cheesy and dumb.

They don’t stop until Frank starts shivering from the water, and his phone dies from playing music. They get out and neither of them feel tired, just really relaxed. Frank just wants to get in bed and snuggle with Gerard and kiss a little more. So they dry off and Frank takes a pair of Gerard’s boxers to sleep in because they’re bigger and Star Wars themed and he likes the way they hang so low on his hips. Gerard does too.

He gets in bed and Frank finds Gerard’s phone and heads back to the bathroom. “Where ya goin?” Gerard dramatically reaches out for Frank. 

“Im brushing my teeth, your dick was in my mouth.” Frank points out and Gerard laughs.

“But my tongue was in your asshole, should i be brushing my teeth too?” Frank nods. “Imma just chill here.” 

Frank shakes his head, “you’re disgusting.”

He walks into the bathroom and as he shuts the door he hears Gerard say, “I’m just savoring the taste of your-” and before he can finish what he’s saying Frank slams the door. He can hear Gerard laughing and can’t help but grin and also be a tad grossed out because he knows where Gerard was going with that. He brushes his teeth but then uses Gerard’s phone to take selfies in Gerard’s underwear because if this is a boyfriend thing he wants to be the kind of boyfriend who sends lots of nudes and what not. And starting off with taking pictures in Gerard’s underwear on Gerard’s phone as a little surprise for whenever he decides to go through his pics seems like a good start. He takes a few that are more cute than sexual and then he takes a lot more that are straight up sexual. Like sliding the boxers half way down his ass and taking a picture of it over his shoulder, etc. After Pete moved away Frank sent him nudes for a while. They never dated or anything but Pete was cool and good at sexting so what the hell. But Pete ended up getting a girlfriend so they thought best to stop. Which was a little saddening because he took out all his Gerard fantasies on Pete to keep himself from jumping Gerard every time he saw him. But now he has Gerard to send nudes to, and to jump, if he’s into that, but why wouldn’t he be.

After taking like 30 pictures he goes back into the bedroom to see that Gerard has put in Breakfast at Tiffanies but has it paused. He almost rolls his eyes because they fucking watched that yesterday but it’s not like Frank was even paying attention with being all cuddled up with Gerard and all that.  "Hey, come here,“ Gerard reaches out his hands and Frank sets the phone down on the desk and goes towards Gerard, taking his hand and being pulled down to the bed. Frank immediately snuggles into Gerard’s side, and Gerard holds him close, wrapping an arm tightly around him. Frank rests his head on the same pillow as Gerard’s. “So tell me about that tongue thing you did,” Frank says and starts playing with Gerard’s free hand. Gerard laughs and looks at Frank, “really?” Frank nods his head. 

“I read about it online, it’s like you write the alphabet with your tongue. It’s supposed to be for eating girls out but i thought it’d work on guys too… did it? like, was that okay?” Gerard actually looks concerned, like he didn’t see Frank come all over the shower wall without even touching his dick. 

“It was more than okay,” he almost preaches, “you should do that literally every time i see you.” He chuckles but he’s also being kind of serious, he would not mind that at all. 

“Anything for you,” and he’s being completely serious about that. A couple seconds of silence pass by of them just staring at each other, more like gazing, actually. 

“What is this?” Frank asks, it comes out as a whisper and he’s not sure why, maybe because he’s scared of the answer he’ll get. Or maybe his throat is done working. Gerard looks confused. “Are we like,” Frank looks at his and Gerard’s fingers intertwined together, “Are we together now? like, boyfriends?” He clarifies. His heart is racing and Gerard’s looks a little worried. 

“Yeah i mean, I was hoping the reason for the the whole,” he plays with Frank’s fingers a little, “shower sex thing was because you wanted to be with me, like, boyfriend wise. But if not-”

“Yes, yeah that’s what I want,” Frank stops him from assuming otherwise. 

“Oh, okay good,” Gerard sighs in relief, “that’s what I want too.” They both grin at each other and Gerard kisses him and for a second it’s just kissing teeth because Frank’s still smiling. Eventually he’s able to kiss back properly and grab Gerard’s shirt to pull him closer and feel really happy because Gerard is his boyfriend now. And that’s the best thing in the world at the moment, Gerard holding him and kissing him. He likes how Gerard holds his head and how he stokes his cheek and how Gerard is really talented with his tongue. He likes how warm Gerard’s hands are and how good they feel on his skin. He loves how Gerard stops kissing him for a second to tell Frank he loves him. That he’s in love with him. That he loves every part of Frank, even the parts he kind of hates sometimes. And Frank tells him he’s in love with him too, that he has been for a while. Then they kiss more and Frank gets that floating feeling again and the little sparks in his stomach. They end up forgetting to play Breakfast at Tiffanies, instead they make out until Frank’s lips can barely move anymore and he’s falling asleep on Gerard’s shoulder. And Gerard plays with Frank’s hair and runs his fingers up and down his side until he himself falls asleep. And for once, Gerard’s not going to bed wishing for things to be different between him and Frank. Because they’re different now, just like Gerard wanted. Just like Frank wanted.

~

In the morning Frank wakes up to Gerard staring at him which would be creepy but it’s not because it’s Gerard. They stay in bed for a while, cuddling, kissing. Frank gets showered in compliments about how amazing and beautiful he is and it makes Frank want to cry a bit. Gerard mentions that Frank is an angel and he decides to prove that wrong with another one of his blowjobs. Then Gerard decides to go down on Frank and finger him at the same time which is a big success because Frank has to put a pillow over his face to keep himself from moaning so loud that everyone within a five mile radius would know that Frank Iero is getting laid. Also Gerard doesn’t even have to do much work because Frank ends up fucking himself on his fingers until he comes down Gerard’s throat. They eat breakfast after a bit more making out and they talk about everything from their new relationship to what planet would be best to live on if earth ever exploded. But Gerard just made it complicated by adding how the hell they would get to their planet of choice which happens to be in a different galaxy. But Frank doesn’t mind listening to Gerard ramble on about the star ship enterprise and obtaining energy from the sun. Frank ends up having to leave to go to a youth group thing though, and Gerard barely lets go of him. They make out in the doorway of his bedroom until the very last second before he’d be really late. And when Gerard walks him to the door everyone in his family just happens to be in the living room giving them knowing looks and Frank starts to wonder if the whole pillow thing didn’t work as well as he thought. Gerard and Frank say goodbye and while Gerard has to deal with the smirks and winks of his family, Frank has to keep it all a secret with his if he wants to be alive long enough to ever be able to ride Gerard’s cock till he faints. And he really wants to do that.

~

It’s not until Frank’s in the middle of the youth group meeting that Gerard texts him. 

_“I just jacked off to those pictures you left thanks”_   
Frank tries not to laugh or think of Gerard stroking his dick to pictures of his ass in Star Wars boxers. He fails at one of those. 

_“Imma send u nudes l8r if thats chill”_ Frank responds.

_“Holy fuckkgnshit yes that’s chill”_

_“I want some dick pics tho pls”_

_“fuckdjkcjfn okay yes i can do that”_

_“thanks oh can i ride ur cock the next time your fam is out because i really want to do that and there’s no way in hell imma be able to be quiet about it”_

_“i love you”_ Is all Gerard replies with which actually makes Frank giggle and people look at him but no one seems to care about the fact he has his phone out so he’s good.

_“I love you too”_

Frank ends up being able to escape to the bathroom and lock himself in a stall to take pictures of his bare ass to send to Gerard because what the hell. He adds in the message, _“is it bad to be thinking about you fucking me with while in church¿?”_

_“Yes, gonna fucking punish u for that next time i get u naked”_ and holy shit okay Frank has to sit down on the toilet and shove his pants down because he’s not walking around the Fathers with a raging boner. He licks his hand and starts stroking himself, biting his lip to keep quiet.

He takes a picture of his cock and sends it to Gerard with the caption, _“good, i want you too, tell me more”_  
 _“Fuck frankie are u actually getting off at church”_

_“Well yeah i dont think u realize what the thought of ur cock in my ass does to me”_

_“Fuckkgn christ okay i want u to film urself”_  
and thAT gets Frank excited.

“Y _eah? okay i can do that, what do u want me to think about?”_

_“T_ _he next time im alone with u, how im gonna tie u up to my headboard and eat u out till u come, then im gonna fuck u so hard u wont be able to feel your legs, then i'll eat you out again, want to know if u taste different after my cocks been there”_ Frank actually curses to himself when he reads that. Then sets his phone up on the toilet paler holder, taking out his wallet to put behind his phone to keep it up. He thinks about what Gerard said and starts stroking his cock faster. How he wants to be tied up and used, how good it felt when Gerard ate him out in the shower. He thinks about Gerard’s hands all over his body, pushing and pulling him to do whatever Gerard wants him to do. Frank gets up off the toilet seat and closes the lid. He places his phone and wallet on the toilet to get the angle he wants. Frank will be able to look into the camera and Gerard will be able to see his ass and cock so its all perfect. Frank licks over two of his fingers and reaches behind him, pushing one in he bites his lip and tilts his head back, trying not to moan, without taking his eyes off the camera. He keeps doing this until he puts another finger in, and then another, and then he has to bite as his arm folded on the toilet lid to keep himself quiet, breaking eye contact with the camera. He gets so lost in the thought of Gerard’s cock inside him, fucking him fast and hard. How deep Gerard can go with his 8 inch dick, how good it’ll feel to be stretched open that much. Even the pain of it when Gerard first starts out, because Frank’s only used a 6 inch dildo that isnt as wide as Gerard’s cock either, so it’ll hurt. But Frank wants it to, he wants Gerard to have no mercy when he fucks him. He want to feel used by Gerard’s cock, and he doesn’t want to be able to move or walk for a weak because of it. And the feeling of Gerard’s tongue on his used and sore asshole is something he can’t wait to experience. The thought of Gerard’s come dripping down his thigh when he’s done with Frank drives him insane. He doesn’t realize he’s sitting up riding his fingers and biting his wrist until he comes everywhere. Once again, he didn’t even have to touch his fucking cock. He was able to constantly hit that spot that makes him feel like he’s tide up and falling apart all at the same time. He stops the recording and cleans up the mess of come with toilet paper and flushes it down the toilet.

After he gets himself situated he sends the video to Gerard with the caption, _“got a little carried away.”_

About ten minutes later Frank’s back in with his class with Father Reed talking about respecting your elders and what not when he gets a text from Gerard. In it, there’s a picture of Gerard’s spent cock laying on his stomach and cum all over his stomach. And the message says, “can’t believe my boyfriend is a damn porn star.” Frank giggles at that and saves the picture of Gerard’s cock as memorabilia of their first sexting experience together. He thinks of how many other sexting experiences they’ll have together, and real life ones too. And he can’t wait, and it’s not just because he loves getting off, it’s because he loves Gerard. And being with him like that is special as hell and he loves how Gerard makes him feel during sex. Not only the orgasm part of it, but how wanted and loved Gerard makes him feel. Like he’s the only person he wants to be with, the only person Gerard wants to get naked with. And Frank has to stop thinking about it or he’ll start crying from happiness cause he’s a sensitive wreck like that.

He just responds to Gerard’s text saying, _“not a porn star, just really love you and your dick. I’ll call u l8r, this Father is about to get pissed at me for texting i can tell, if only he knew what i did in the bathroom. i love you <3 xofrnk”_


End file.
